GONE: MISSING SCENES
by Patcat
Summary: See title.


GONE: MISSING SCENES

"You let him distract you," she said.

"Yes."

"I think I could've handled it…But thanks…"

"You could have," he admitted. "But there were so many civilians there."

"True," she admitted. "The fact I was one of them a factor?"

"Of course," he said without hesitation. "You're my partner…My friend…You're always a factor."

Alex wasn't sure what she expected, but certainly not such a straightforward answer.

"Is that a bad thing?" Bobby said after several blocks. "That you're a factor?"

Alex considered the question. "It could be…If it keeps either of us from doing the job."

"That wasn't the case here," Bobby said. "Like I said…I was worried about the civilians. You were another part of the equation. Besides, I've always regarded taking care of your partner as part of the job."

"My Dad," Alex said deliberately. "Always said that the civilians were first priority. Then your partner. Then other cops. Then the Department. He said a lot of cops get that order confused."

"The more I hear about your father the more I think he's a wise man," Bobby said. "Look…I wasn't that distracted. I got a good look at the guy. The dealer's actions tell us that they're connected. We actually got a lot of information out of that encounter, and I don't think the bad guys know we did."

"All right," Alex said. "As long as this wasn't because I'm a girl."

Bobby was stunned. "I…I'd never think that…I respect you too much…"

"Bobby…Bobby…It's ok…" Alex was amused and touched by his reaction. "If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you'd never treat me differently because of my size and my gender."

Relief blazed from Bobby. "Good…Good…I…This…This partnership means a lot to me…"

"It means a lot to me, too," Alex said. "And the truth is I like having such a big, strong guy looking out for me. And smart. Who knew a leather binder could be a defensive weapon?"

Bobby smiled. "Just one of the many uses I've found for it."

She was troubled by how much he seemed to identify with David Blum, and his words at the end of the case haunted her.

"Bobby," she asked as they followed the marked car carrying Blum to One Police Plaza after his arrest. "Do you think Blum would've…become ill…Without the chess?"

"I don't know," Bobby said. "He was already showing signs of paranoia before he was kept from playing. It's not an endeavor that seems to encourage a healthy mental perspective."

"Geniuses don't seem to have normal lives," Alex said. She kept her eyes on the road, but could feel Bobby looking at her.

"I don't know if great chess players are geniuses," he said. "And, if they are…If it's a good use of a gift."

"You did just say that people should be allowed to do what they're good at."

"Yea," Bobby said. "And they should…But you have to wonder about the value we place on some things…"

"Do you think geniuses think about those sorts of things?" Alex continued to concentrate on the road, and she still felt the scrutiny of Bobby's eyes.

"This could be really egotistical of me," he said after several moments. "But I get this sense we're not talking about David Blum any more."

"Maybe not…"

"I…I'm not a genius, Eames. I have a good memory. I read a lot. I notice things. I'm not a genius. I know some people say I am, but I'm not creative or smart enough. I wish I were. Then the "weird" stuff they say about me…" He looked out the SUV's window.

"You do hear what people say about you…And you care," Alex said softly.

Bobby shrugged. "As long as I can do my job, they can think and say anything they want."

They were approaching One PP, and the sight of the building caused a flare of anger in Alex. "It's not fair," she said. "You work hard…Very hard. You don't make up stuff out of the air. It isn't easy. You care about the victims. Too much some time. You want to do the right things the right way. It isn't fair…" Her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"What they think doesn't matter," Bobby said. "What matters…Is what you think."

They were waiting to turn into the One PP parking garage. "It does?" Alex glanced at him.

"You're a great cop and person. You're my partner and my friend. It matters a lot."

She eased the SUV into the garage and a spot. "Well," she said when she could trust her voice. "I think you know how I feel."

"I think I do…"

Alex opened her door.

"I know…Well…" Bobby opened his door. "I know you let and help me do what I'm good at. Thank you, Eames."

He shut his door and walked quickly away. Alex wasn't sure if he heard her say, "You're welcome."

END


End file.
